


Afton family bussines

by ignivomousBard



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, CC and Elizabeth arent dead, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Family bussines is a messy thing, Family cult(kind of), Might be OOC, William is manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard
Summary: William Afton is a proud father of three brilliant kids. And no one knows what is going on behind closed doors of Afton's household.Michael, Elizabeth and Timothy love their Father and they will happily continue on his legacy no matter what is going to take.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Smiling mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is an AU, where no one of Aftons kids died, but William still knew about renmant and still expirienced with it. He brainwashed his own kids to make them help him. While Elizabeth and Timothy help to lure both kids and adults to kidnap and expirienced on, Michael helps Father with any mechanical work to continue on it if William wont be able to.  
> William here is somewhat a mix of both book version and game version. He's a family man and believes that family should be with him in anything he plans to do.
> 
> Elizabeth is around 13-14 years old, Michael is around 17-18 and Timothy is 9. 
> 
> Im not a native English speaker, so there's going to be mistakes for sure. Feel free to point them out and correct me, but please, do not be rude :)

The room she was sitting in was in a half-darkness, lighted by only one thing - old tv their Father didn’t want to get rid of. Timothy was pressed to her left side, clinching to his small yellow teddy bear with small purple top hat, breathing steadily in his sleep. They were watching cartoons before her younger brother closed his tired eyes – tall, yellow as Timothy’s bear, grinning from ear to ear bunny was dancing around with no sounds on – Elizabeth turned the volume down as soon as she noticed that her brother fell asleep. He needed rest as much as she did, but she sat there, her gaze fixed on that stupid bunny jumping around. She didn’t turn it off, she kept watching, trying to listen carefully to sounds coming from the rest of the house, but it was silent, deadly silent. The bunny kept dancing, swinging its hands around, which were too humanoid to her taste, with that stupid, ridiculous smile stuck to its face. Elizabeth didn’t like bunnies, but she liked clowns. 

It felt like ages when door to the basement finally opened and closed again. Sounds of heavy footsteps filled her ears and she took her eyes from tv just to briefly look at Timothy – he was still asleep, smiling to something in his dreams. She looked at her own lap next, noticing a mask smiling back at her. She almost forgot it was there. It was her Fathers creation – white face with wide, happy smile and small amount of red paint around the mouth, which probably was supposed to look like painted lips, and same color on its cheeks – despite the room being dark, Elizabeth could still see how bright they were burning. Soft black material with green dots, representing irises, hide her real eyes when the mask was sitting on her face. Father has called her Baby, when he handed it at her birthday as a present – she was ten at that time, happy to see what her dear daddy created just for her. Elizabeth loved that mask. Elizabeth loved Baby. And Elizabeth loved her Father. 

“Ah, Lizzie, still isn’t asleep?” His voice made her jump a little bit, returning her back to reality in her home, away from green dots, away from wide smile and away from memory of her 10th birthday. Fathers hand rested on top of her head as he patted her hair just for a few brief seconds, taking it off as soon as he noticed younger sibling curled up next to Elizabeth. “Go to sleep, sunshine, I will take Timothy to his room.” He was almost whispering, his voice low and deep. At that second it felt like it was full of love and admiration and Elizabeth almost smiled. 

But that feeling faded away as soon as she looked at him - his hands were still covered in something that normal people wouldn’t recognize in a dark room. But Lizzie was a smart girl and she knew what it was – it was blood. Blood of a person she helped to lure and kidnap. She knew what would have happened to them in Fathers workshop when the door was closed, cutting off any sounds coming from that room, but she never knew the details. Only Michael did.   
Her Father smiled at her, his smile as wide as smile on her Baby mask, which was sitting next to her now, and there was something unhuman in that, but she was a good girl and could never doubt her Father. She never questioned his sanity and his actions or sanity of any of her brothers, because they were a family and Father could get upset if he caught her thinking of something she shouldn’t have – somehow it felt like he was always aware of what she or her brothers were thinking of. Elizabeth was a good girl and always behaved, because she loved her Father. 

She nodded, allowing strong man’s hands take her sleeping brother carefully, without any sudden movement that could wake him up. Timothy smiled once again, pressing his cheek against Fathers chest, his small hands never releasing yellow plush bear. Father’s old shirt was covered in blood – somewhere it was fresh and somewhere it was old and drained. She knew that at some point he would burn it to ashes, burying it in the back yard. William Afton was a careful man and Elizabeth knew that as well.   
She watched them as Father walked away, disappearing behind the door to Timothy’s room, closing it gently behind him. It clicked in place and silence dropped over the house – even if she tried, she could never hear her Fathers shushing voice whispering something to Timothy as he would place him on the bed. He did the same thing when she was younger, reading her favorite books until she would fall asleep. Elizabeth missed that time when she could lay down and slowly drift to her dreams. She couldn’t remember when exactly Father stopped picking books, turning fairytales to weird and serious monologues while her room was lighted up by purple night light. It felt like it was hypnotizing her and she listened to her Father, never tearing her eyes away from it. 

She left the living room, leaving her mask on the couch smiling to no one. It’s going to be back in her room anyway, placed on the counter near her bed, alongside dolls with clown make up on their happy little faces. Her Father preferred when things were where they belonged. 

Yellow bunny stopped dancing and stood there, waving to the empty room.   
Tomorrow was another day.


	2. Five days before the party

Michael Afton was seventeen years old and it was five days before he would become another adult in Aftons family. “Young man with many perspectives in front of him.” His Father once said, sitting in the workshop, lazily sketching something he didn’t want to show Michael just yet. “It will be a surprise, don’t spoil it so soon, my dear son.” He let out a chuckle, eyeing his older kid. Michael felt excitement.

But waking up today and walking to the mirror in his room made him feel somehow way beyond nervous. Each step he made felt like he could fall at every passing second – his legs trembled. His eyes locked on his troubled face – he didn’t feel or looked different at all. Although, he thought that something was wrong, not with him, but his Father, like his words or plans were wrong. Michael gasped in shock, shutting his mouth with his hands, his blood running cold. He shouldn’t have ever thought about that. That was wrong. His Father wasn’t, not even once.

He slowly took his arms away from his mouth, taking a few deep breaths and making sure he looked his usual self before exiting his bedroom.

There were things he needed to do.

**4 days before the party**

Father was in the kitchen, making his younger siblings breakfast, when he finally stepped down. Michael watched his back for some time from the bottom of the stairs, adoring how peaceful his family looked at that moment – Elizabeth was sitting at the table, talking about something and waving her hands around while Timothy listened, his teddy bear sitting next to him on another chair. It was used to be _HER_ chair once. Something woke up in his mind just for a brief second. But Michael blinked it away and finally went to the kitchen, sitting down on a chair opposite to Fredbear plush. Its purple top hat was visible above the table just a little bit like toy was teasing him. That teddy bear always made Michael’s skin crawl. But he didn’t say anything, because Timothy loved it, taking it everywhere he went. “Here you go.” His Fathers voice distracted him and Michael turned his attention to his breakfast instead. “Eat up and we will go to the workshop, Mikey. There’s a lot of things we still need to do. I need to show you how to fix some parts, so you could finish your project.” His voice was calm and steady. Michael teared his gaze for a second, looking at his Father’s face – staring back at him without blinking. They both smiled.

**3 days before the party**

It was late when he finally put his tools away. Robot he was working on looked better with every new repair Michael did. It was humanoid one, with no visible features just for now – he would add them later.

He felt tired, pushing his chair and standing up. Elizabeth and Timothy was probably asleep at this hour. Father left him alone in the workshop a few hours ago to put Timothy to bed. He never let him do it by himself and Michael knew the exact reason for this. It was the same reason his Father was always in his room near his bed at the sleeping time. The same reason he always stayed in Elizabeth room for a few hours, leaving it as a shadow after. Michael felt nothing about it as he turned lights off and left the basement.

He wanted to sleep, he wanted to finally do what he supposed to. Panic he felt just once disappeared and Michael finally felt excitement filling his body once again.

**2 days before the party**

Michael struggled as he tried to keep a person under him in place on the floor. They always tried to fight back and sometimes it was a little bit too annoying. He pressed harder, hearing their victim letting out another whimper, but he didn’t feel bad at all. He knew from his Father that they needed to suffer: stronger emotions could help with achieving their goal.

Michael pressed even more harder, lowering his gaze at face under him – it was red from crying and person opened their mouth just a little bit, whispering and pleading for mercy. But Afton smiled in return, staring back in eyes full of fear and anger, hearing his Father’s footsteps finally approaching.

“No hard feelings.” Michael whispered. ”Soon it will be all over, just hold a little bit longer.”

Their victim cried out once last time, as William stepped in the view, holding something in his hands.

Tomorrow was another day.

**1 day before the party**

He woke up suddenly, opening his eyes and staring at his ceiling for a few long seconds, trying to get his thoughts together.

The dream he had was still painfully clear in his mind – a feverish one, with bright colors, balloons all over the place and plush toys set up everywhere – their lifeless black dots staring right at Michael. He was in pizzeria, standing in the dining room near the stage, looking at doorframe to a long hall. There was a bunny with wide grin on his face and empty, purple eyes staring at Michael. He waved his hand slowly side to side as in attempt to ask Michael to follow him.

He did follow. He followed him all the way to the hall and further to the last party room in the hall – with big chocolate cake (his favorite!) and pizza with extra cheese . He remembered taking a slice, its taste filling his mouth before he even took a bite and then – sudden pain and darkness, which returned him back to reality.

Michael took a deep breath, pulling away his blanket – there was no time for this. It was just a dream and nothing more. He placed his feet on the floor, allowing the dream to fade slowly.

Tomorrow was another day and it was important.

**Party.**

“It didn’t work.” His hand shook as he raised his eyes to look at Fathers face. His voice betrayed him, but Michael didn’t care at all. ”It didn’t work! Why did it not work!?” Father was silent for a long time, making Michael more and more nervous with every single second that passed. He smiled, stepping closer and placing his hand on Michaels shoulder, steadying him.

“It’s okay, son.” He kept his smile on, looking somehow satisfied. ”It’s a long way, Michael, calm down. We can’t achieve everything so fast. We are going to try again.” Michael looked at the blood on the working table and then – at his own hands, which were covered in it.

“I’m so proud of you, my dear son. You proved yourself to me. You proved yourself to our family.”

Younger Afton nodded, finally calming himself down just like that. His Father was proud, he was satisfied, proving that Michael was a good son and good apprentice.

Nothing else mattered as long as he knew that.

Nothing mattered more than a _family_.


	3. The bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a special day for everyone. It was a special day for Timothy Afton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me on twitter to see more stuff on this AU - @holisticbard

It was the first time Timothy visited his Fathers work place. For some reason he wasn’t happy about idea of bringing any of his kids there – Michael was the only one, who once came to Freddy’s, but as he said later, they didn’t stay there for too long. He didn’t even come inside, waiting for Father all that time in the car, watching large building of a pizzeria from afar.

But today was a special day for everyone, including Aftons. Today was a Halloween day and Fazbear Family Dinner held somewhat of an event – free candy for small kids and special celebration show for everyone – both of the gold animatronics even got a new skin just for that and both looked spooky enough to make very small kids sob and cling to their parents. His Father was in an especially good mood and didn’t say “no” when Timothy pleaded to take him to the restaurant. So now he was sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room, observing everyone, who went to Fazbear’s to have some holiday fun.

Almost all of the kids were in groups or near adults. Almost all of them, except one. Timothy caught his scared gaze just for a few seconds before boy turned to face group of other kids, visibly becoming more and more uncomfortable. They were obviously older, with main gang masks hanging around their heads or clothes. Boy, who seemed around Timothy’s age and owner of a Foxy mask, stepped closer to the child, grabbing him by the hand, shaking him and saying something youngest Afton couldn’t hear – Halloween themed music, coming from performing animatronics, was too loud. But he watched intensely as Foxy masked kid pushed younger one away, bursting into laughter and getting the same reaction from the others in the gang – masks twitched as they walked away, leaving the kid behind, chattering between themselves. Timothy watched as kid trembled from tears, getting under the table to hide from others– it wasn’t something new Afton saw today, almost all of the children seemed to do so time to time. But they were playing when they did that, and this kid wasn’t playing. Neither was the gang.

Timothy left his spot, keeping his eyes on small figure under the table. Adults seemed to ignore crying boy, too busy with other things around them. Why should they care anyway? Kids got in a fight all the time, overreacting something silly from a perspective of a grown man or woman. He looked around just in case, noticing the gang once again. All four of them headed to the arcade corner after a brief stop near the stage – Foxy masked kid pointed at Fredbear, making others laugh. He would join them at some point for sure, but now he was too interested in that kid, who hid his face in his hands.

Timothy kneeled to the floor to be able to talk to the boy. He noticed him wincing and forced a smile. Father always said that smile is one of the strongest weapon in getting someone to trust you, especially if that someone was a kid.

“Hey, you’re okay? I saw that kid being rough to you.”

But boy didn’t respond, simply nodding and trying to move away from Timothy just slightly.

“I can tell staff here, if you want? They will watch over you. I know they will, because my dad works here.” Timothy smiled even wider when kid’s face changed – from sadness to shock and then – fear. Something in him twisted and he felt excitement only for a second. The same kind of an excitement, when he’s Father gifted him his favorite toy – plush version of a main attraction Freddy Fazbear.

“No!” Kid sobbed, wiping his tears away. “Don’t tell anyone! He will bully me even more if he figures I told adults. He’s my older brother, I can’t escape from him.”

Kid moved once again, escaping his hiding spot and leaving Timothy alone under the table.

Show on the stage stopped for a small pause to announce that Vampire Spring Bonny would leave his spot to Fredbear to give out candy to children. And Golden bear continued to sing.

Timothy finally moved, smiling to himself.

-

Honestly, he didn’t like arcade at all. Among everything, Timothy always loved animatronics, especially watching their performing from dvd cassettes, which Father sometimes took home. But he wanted to feel that excitement once again and Arcade was the only place bullies stayed long enough to let him get closer to his achievement.

It wasn’t so hard to put a certain thought inside their heads. Fredbear was so lonely on the stage! Why not bring a kid to give him a good tight hug and a kiss? Timothy grinned, when he heard the gang laughing again and again before leaving the Arcade. He didn’t need to follow them to know what exactly they were going to do. But he wanted to watch and there was a perfect place for that.

-

He was sitting at his previous spot once again, watching as the gang took crying kid closer and closer to the stage. Timothy was the only one who noticed that, while others were too occupied with Bonny, yelling and running around him and adults watching over.

Kid cried and whined in his brother hands, pathetically trying to escape, to run, to hide. But teenager was stronger, surrounded by his friends who hyped him all the way to the stage. It didn’t take too long to get crying child there, near the performing animatronic, who opened his mouth in singing motion.   
Timothy didn’t move or even breath as he watched gang getting too far – small kids head was cruelly forced inside robot’s one. Then there was a loud, wet crunch and everything stopped. 

Music stopped.

Everyone stopped and after - they started screaming.

Timothy understood with shiver crawling down his neck that liquid pouring from animatronics head was blood and kid wasn’t moving anymore, his hands hanging lifelessly. Gang stepped away, screaming in fear with slow realization building in their heads of what just happened with their silly prank. Restaurant turned into chaos in seconds, with adults grabbing their kids, hiding their faces into their own bodies to not let them see. Bonny disappeared from the view and then staff rushed into the dining room and to the stage.

Timothy sat still on his chair, watching the blood collecting into paddle near Fredbears feet and feeling something bubbling inside his chest. It was laughter, he knew that and he tried to hold it inside. But he couldn’t. He giggled and then burst into laughter, not audible among other people’s screams.

It was pure joy and excitement, that what it was and it made him laugh harder and harder to the point when he started to tear up from it. At least he thought that he cried because of how funny it was, watching as restaurant workers took small body into their hands. Kids head was a mess of blood and hair and something else, something red, pink and white. Timothy wiped his tears away, unable to stop, unable to realize that his Father was staring at him, holding Bonny’s head in his arms. It smiled the way Fredbear was smiling, standing on his stage with blood on his teeth and muzzle, his gold fur now deep red.

Timothy laughed and then he cried, shaking.


End file.
